Surprise
by bornofdarkness
Summary: My first fanfic
1. Lone Run

The Master Chief ran down the hall of the Ubërtomb (my made-up UNSC ship) panting from the long run and yet he still ran.

'I'm going to be late for my mission briefing if I don't hurry. The captain is going to be so pissed.' He arrived in the center of the station barely in his MJOLNIR armor.

"Ah, Master Chief, your late, so not surprising." He gave a wry smile," Take your seat and listen good boy."

'Cortana record this while I sleep' thought John directed to his neural AI implant.

'Ok Chief but it's your funeral if I accidentally miss something'

'And yours also remember, you're in my head.'

'Touché, Chief'

The Chief fell into a deep sleep and awakened to a warning siren.

"What's going on!" barked the Chief.

"Covenant Battle-cruisers attacking us from every position, sir, I suggest we fire our MAC cannons before it is too late.

"Approve firing of MAC cannons Lieutenant Yuitan. Do it NOW!!!!!"

"Yessir Captain, I mean Master Chief sir. Initiating MAC cannons now."

Outside the ship the Covenant were blowing them to pieces. John was strapping on a space jetpack.

"I'm going out there manually to get inside their ships and take them out."

"Good luck soldier, show 'em hell" barked the captain as he saluted.

John jumped out of the launching bay and into space. He felt his MJOLNIR armor automatically adjust its heat to fit him. He went straight for the nearest ship and punctured its shields ( really he would've had to blast a hole in the shield and go in or splat himself on it).

Once inside he encountered Covenant Grunts. Before they could react he had killed them all brutally by smashing in their skulls with his boots and the butt of his MA5B assault weapon. He took most of their plasma weapons for tech labs to scavenge later. He moved quickly and silently throughout the ship taking out the additional Covenant patrol of Jackals. Only twice so far had he encountered Elites on the ship.

As he entered the next room he noticed strange markings on the door. He opened it and inside was a Covenant-Human-Flood-robot hybrid being. It moved faster than 3 Spartans put together and more. It jumped on him like a dog with a new bone biting through his MJOLNIR armor. To his surprise all he did to kill it (or so it seemed) was a kick to the human ribcage.

He quickly left that room and continued. Further down the hall he found more of the creations and realized that this was like the Covenants' version of the Spartan project. The further he went the more he found and the more Hunter footprints he saw.

He went around the next corner on the alert. There he found 3 Hunters crammed together by the hybrids. He threw a grenade and left them there. ' Easy enough' he thought.

Maybe too easy , maybe it was a trap, or an empty ship, or something else all together. An invasion possibly, overrun the human colonies with the hybrids and watch them kill us all like animals. The Covenant are the animals here.

He heard something behind him. He tuned and was horrified.

Please review my first story


	2. Skill

The Master Chief hadn't noticed that 20 Hunters were in the room behind him. They saw him first; five of them charged their weapons while the others charged straight at the Chief. He dodged them as fast as he could, taking a few scratches but still surviving and aimed his MA5B right between the shoulder-blades of one of them. He fired and had a clean shot.

'One down, a lot to go.'

The Hunters that had been charging their weapons fired. The Chief jumped over the blasts, did two flips and jammed his foot into one of the Hunter's head. He then ripped off the arm of the Hunter and used its plasma cannon to kill one of the other Hunters off. He slammed his MA5B into another's back and dropped it to finish off three more with his M6D.

He was being overrun by Hunters, soon they would kill him or more would come to finish the job. He had to win, to survive was his mission. He had done things like this before, but never this intense. They were so close range that their weapons would destroy them too if they fired, but they didn't care. He had only one choice; he attached a plasma grenade to one of the Hunters and ran as fast as he could away from the area. It exploded killing all of the Hunters in one blast.

The Master Chief returned to the room, he decided to take one of the Hunters' shields for himself. He kept going on in the ship, hoping that there weren't any more Hunters on board this ship. On and on he went again finding the additional patrol of Grunts and Jackals. A few Elites got in his way but they went down easily. He was close to the control room he guessed from past experiences, if not this ship was different from the other Covenant ships he had been on.

He ran rigorously down the hallway lugging the giant shield all the way. He found more Grunts, a larger patrol than he had seen yet on the ship. 100 Grunts sat at the ready to attack the Master Chief, behind them were 28 Jackals and 15 Elites. He immediately jumped over plasma blasts from the Jackals and Grunts. Once he landed he threw the shield in their midst crushing a good amount of Grunts, then pulled a 360° spinning kick in a circle of Elites knocking down three of them and missing the rest. He pulled out his assault rifle and shot a few Jackals in the backs killing them then ran over to the Grunts and smashed seven of them under his boots and on the eighth he jumped off of its head and over and Elite who was about to strike him down. In midair he tossed his last frag grenade at them and ducked under the shield he had thrown earlier. The grenade only kill about 50 of the Covenant forces left in the hall. He switched over to his M6D and finished off the remaining aliens.

Once in the control room he searched the cameras for any activity on the ship. None, he had killed every last Covenant on the ship. He let Cortana do the rest; she fired the plasma cannons at the other ships attacking the _Ubërtomb._ Some of the ships fled while their comrades were being destroyed by a combination of plasma and MAC cannon fire. The Master Chief could tell it wasn't over by a long shot; but now he had to get back and get some well deserved rest.

Please R&R


End file.
